Supercorp Endearment
by Fireblasts
Summary: This is a story of Lena and Kara, yes it is Supercorp. This will be a bunch of stories of the two woman having fun, having sad moments, having intimate moments, and all the good things. I hope you enjoy!


_Hello! Thank you for visiting this story that is in the making. This beginning will have Mon-el in it and he will be dating Kara. No worries Supercorp fans, Lena and Kara will end up together for a fact. _

**Chapter 1: I Wish For Somebody Else**

"Where were you Kara! I tried to reach you for 4 hours!" Mon-el immediately shouted as Kara flew into her apartment through the window, leaving a trace of wind behind her back.

"We've had this talk before, I have to be Supergirl and help people, my focus can't all be on you,"

"But all I focus on is you! I worry every single day for your safety, Rao knows what girls can get into sometimes." Angrily, he gets up to grab a cup of water, maintaining eye contact with Kara.

"What do you mean, 'what girls can get into sometimes'. I have work, I can't just sit around a bar like a daxa-". She stops herself before she continues on to what she was going to say.

"Hmm, like a Daxamite? Kara you think so highly of yourself, just like a Kryptonian. Yeah I said it because it's true. You never let people help you or care for you ever. You always try to act so tough but really you have to come to me for help when you need it." Mon-el softly says in a caring way, leading him to believe he made things better.

"Really? Because I don't think I have to come to you for anything. I don't need a man to lean on in every single trouble I have. I can handle things without your help. I'm not some type of damsel in distress."

"If you say you're as tough as you are, and you don't need a man. Then what am I for? Just to play around with whenever you feel like it? It makes me feel extremely useless." complaining in a whiny voice.

"I just want you to be there for me when I need it," Kara lowers her voice to explain to what Mon-el hasn't understood since the beginning of the relationship.

"I don't want to just be there for you," he says without actually thinking of what he said before it already slipped out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want to be there for you every single time you need me because that also gets annoying. I just want to take over you, make you mine," Mon-el explains.

"Well, if you don't want to or can't be there for me at my worst moments, you don't deserve me at my best."

"Ok fine, maybe we shouldn't be with each other at all!" Mon-el yells, starting to get frustrated.

"You're right, get out," Kara says, holding in the tears that are threatening to spill out of her eyes. She walks to the door silently and opens it.

"You can't be serious,"

"I'm sorry, we're done. I can't deal with the same exact argument every single time I come home late."

"You can't be serious Kara,"

"Oh but I am..." Kara says as a tear falls from eyes and onto her cheek, "get out, please."

"Whatever, your loss. I mean, you've already lost so much so I shouldn't impact you as much should I? Like honestly, anyone who gets close to you ends up hurt don't they, Astra, innocent civilians, your friends, I could go on but I'll let you do that yourself." Mon-El left on that snarky comment that stuck with Kara as he walked out.

Kara shut the door immediately so he knew he wasn't invited back. She stands there for a while, thinking about what she just ended. Yes, he was mean to her and yes, he didn't deserve her, and yes, it hurts. It shouldn't hurt, but being in a relationship for so long, you'll miss it. Miss waking up to someone who would happily say good morning with a bright smile, and she will miss that happy feeling in the chest of being loved by someone. Someone that she might've not even loved, because her heart goes to a specific CEO. At that moment, Kara realizes what she needs versus what she had with Mon-El. It might even be too soon but she needs it. As Kara's thoughts are going through her head, she ended up sitting, curled up in a ball against the door she closed as Mon-El walked out of it. Tears, streaming down her face. She needs to hear the voice of that CEO.

Kara gets her phone out of her pocket and goes to the phone app. Alex Danvers no, Maggie no, Mon-el definitely not, and Lena Luthor, yes. She drags her finger, hovering over the button 'call'. After just sitting there staring at her contact picture she finally pressed call. _Calling, Calling, Calling.._ it seemed like that words was there for a while.

"Hey, Kara how are you," Lena says brightly, needing a break from all that paper work.

"Hey Lena," Kara says, in an obviously broken tone.

"How are you?" she repeated, not knowing if she heard Kara's normally bubbly voice strangely.

"I'm d-doing great," stuttering because her throat seems so tired from crying.

"You don't sound that great, Kara come on over please,"

"I just um, yeah sure. I'll come over," Kara decided she needed someone at the moment.

"Thank you, I'm in the office as usual."

"Are you sure you want me to come over. I mean I don't want to be a bother in anyway,"

"It's okay, I'm not doing anything anyways. Plus I'm almost done with work, given the fact that its 11:30pm." Lena joked, but realized she lied when her eye caught another pile of papers to sign.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize its so late." Kara apologized, she must've been in that curled-ball for at least a few hours.

"No worries, just come over as fast as possible." Lena says, ending the call so no argument happens.

Kara got up after the phone ended at went towards the window where she entered before, when it all ended. Kara jumps out the window, letting herself feel the wind against her skin until she was inches away from landing on the ground. She shoots up into the air and carefully listened to conversations happening around her.

"I would like 3 bagels..."

"He's so cute! Can we please adopt him!"

"I rolled a double! My turn again.."

So many conversations of families and people Kara have saved throughout the years of being Supergirl. Finally she sees the L-Corp building.

"Hi Jess, I'm here to see Le- Miss Luthor," Kara says as she walks by Jess.

"Are you ok Kara?" Jess genuinely asks as she saw tear stains.

"I don't know," Kara continues upstairs to the elevator. She saw the huge wooden doors leading to her best friends office. She reaches for the door handle and opens it to see Lena staring right back at her, like she was waiting for Kara this whole time instead of doing any of her work. Kara shuts the door behind her and welcomes herself into Lena's huge office.

"Hey Kara.." Lena gently says as she stands up and inches towards her friend who seemed to not be in the best of shape.

"Lena.." Kara pounces herself into the embrace of Lena's arms. Shutting her jaw tightly so she wouldn't cry.

Lena seemed to undestand that Kara just needed someone to be there for her, "Kara, it's okay to cry you know," she says, feeling the muscles tightening.

"I-I can't loose anyone else," Kara cries into Lena's shoulder, slowly soaking it.

"It's okay Kara, you know you won't ever lose me," she whispers into Kara's ear as she slowly strokes her hair between her fingers. Having no clue what she mean't by 'loose anyone else'.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, you can let your guard down around me, I'm not her to judge.." Lena comforts.

"All I do is hurt people, nobodies safe when I'm around,"

"I'm safe aren't I?" Lena asks, not expecting an answer back.

"..yeah, thank you Lena,"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Sure, with donuts?" Kara asks, her want for food never ends.

"Already are being brought up,"

"Thank you once again,"

"Always"


End file.
